


Love Match

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Austen Would be Proud, Except for the Part Where We Explain A/B/O To Her, Love, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Pragmatic Tony, Regency Romance, Romance, That Might Be Awk, courting, period language, romantic steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony had but one goal for the season: secure a marriage proposal from an alpha with the position and means enough to remove him from his father's house.Lovewas wholly irrelevant to the matter.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 663
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Love Match

**Author's Note:**

> All the love in the world to elwenyere who saved my ass big time with this one. And all my love to ashy for beta.
> 
> Some notes:  
> 1) This is my best attempt at period language, but I know it's not perfect. That's okay.  
> 2) This is my best attempt at period typical social structures. Also not perfect. Additionally, I have used A/B/O entirely so I can apply regency social structures to an m/m ship. If that's not your jam, you won't like this. This is an Austen-style stony fic, just like Mysterious Affair was a Christie-style fic, but also A/B/O (lol).  
> 3) This is not a Bridgerton AU... (please do not ask me to do a Bridgerton AU)
> 
> This is for my STB square "Alpha/Beta/Omega" and also for my STB badge for "Challenge Accepted" (doing something you were scared to do but did anyway). I love actual regency novels, but I've been terrified to try the style myself so I girded my loins and went for it. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tony adjusted his jacket and took a deep breath in and out. He squared his shoulders, pasted on a smile, and stepped into the hustle and bustle of Lady Everly's winter ball.

Delicate, glass icicles hung from the chandeliers, lace snowflakes dotted each table, and paint had frosted each window. Outside it was cold and damp but foul spring mud instead of snow. It was rather humorous to come inside and find the winter wonderland that had never really arrived out of doors this year, but Tony wasn't attending the party to be delighted or impressed. He was to be the impressive one tonight, and he had but one goal in sight: secure a marriage proposal from an alpha acceptable to his father.

"Acceptable" was something Tony had turned his thoughts to often, throughout the months where he waited to be presented. As it concerned money, it was critical that Tony's alpha be one of means. Not extravagant means, no, that was far from necessary. Despite his father's lamentations, Tony was somewhat of an "easy keeper." But it was vital that his alpha be able to keep Tony safe, protected, comfortable. And above all else, his alpha needed to be well-off enough that Tony would never need to rely on his parents ever again to support him. 

When it came to standing, Tony was not particular. A gentleman or a lady, of course, respectable enough that his father would agree to a marriage without hesitation, agree to a short engagement, preferably, and hand Tony off with a smile and his dowry.

As to everything else? 

"Goodness, would you look at Mrs. Archington's hem. What a shocking mess."

Tony turned to where the Duchess-Alpha of Romanovia was sipping champagne at his left elbow. "It hardly matters, Natasha. I can't begin to express how little I care about hems and hairstyles. I am here on a mission."

Natasha made a distinctly unladylike noise. "If I were free to do so, I would marry you, Tony, my dear, merely so that we could have some  _ fun  _ again. You're terribly dull ever since you came out."

"Your grace, when I am securely married, it would be my distinct pleasure to participate in any manner of fun you so wish, but I have until the end of the season to earn at least one decent proposal, and it has already been well over a month with hardly any parties worth attending."

"It would help if your charming mother took the slightest bit of interest in you, Mr. Stark. Wherever is she?"

"At home, unwell." Tony resisted rolling his eyes. Derision wasn't becoming to an omega. "Mrs. Rhodes has been kind enough to chaperone me tonight so I might attend." 

Natasha observed Tony for a moment then held out her hand. "Well. My hand may be promised to another, but I'm sure there's nothing improper in my request for this first dance from London's most charming unbonded omega?"

Tony couldn't hold back his smile. "Flattery," he mock-huffed. He took her hand and let Natasha lead him to the dance floor. 

Natasha was an excellent dancer, and the two had taken to the floor together many times, so it was easy and delightful to spin with her among the other couples. She passed him off graciously to the other alphas as the couples crossed and re-formed, and whenever she had him back in hand, she showed him well to the room, displaying just enough to proclaim her pride in having such a handsome omega on her arm, without any proprietariness that might turn their interests away.

They parted at the end of the next song, with a gentle dip of Natasha's head and a smile from Tony that he wasn't quite able to keep demure. He made his way across the room to fetch refreshments and found himself at the side of another dear friend. "Rhodey!"

"Tony!" Rhodey clasped his hand. "How goes the hunt tonight, brother?"

"My goodness, Mr. Rhodes. A little respect?"

"What? For the alphas you stalk? I doubt they have much in turn for you." Rhodey plucked a pastry from Tony's plate and placed it between his lips. 

"I stalk no one," Tony replied, bristling. "If they see me and wish to bless me with their company, then it is most welcome."

"Any of them?"

Tony gave a firm nod. "I know it is hard for you to believe, dear brother of mine, but yes. I am in society to find an alpha, and that is what I intend to do. What are you here for?"

"The snacks." Rhodey helped himself to Tony's plate once more. 

"You devil." Tony handed the whole plate over.

"I just don't understand it, Tony. You are handsome, you are clever, you are well accomplished. You shall have your pick of them all, and yet I've never heard you speak of what kind of alpha might turn your head. Do you not care what your future bonded looks like? How they sound? Where they live? Who their family is?"

Tony dropped his voice to a low hush. "All I can trouble myself with is that they have the means to take me out of my father's house and affection enough for me to keep providing for me. I care not if they are a lady or a gentleman, a businessman or a princess. If -" Tony cast about the room. "If the Viscount Stane would have me, I would have him."

"He must be at least fifty-five!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"He has five thousand a year and is well respected by my father. I care not for anything else."

"How could you ever come to love him?"

"I don't believe I could."

"Do you not care?"

"I do not. What is love to me? The thing of fairy stories. I wish to escape, nothing more. I shall have my books and my mind and my music, and if I am lucky, ownership of the gardens. That is freedom to me, Rhodey. I shan't want for anything if I have that."

"What if he is cruel to you? Hits you?"

"Well, I rather think falling in love with someone doesn't prevent the possibility of that. Surely you understand my meaning. I am looking to  _ marry. _ Of course, I pray my future alpha is kind and sensible and accommodating, and I shan't give my attentions to anyone obviously cruel or deceitful. But I don't need to love in order to marry. I'm not sure I even understand the concept of love. You couldn't possibly see things my way, Rhodey. You are blessed with a wonderful family. And as grateful as I am that your dear mama all but sees me as her own, I am not hers. I am not hers to dispense of, I am my father's. And I wish to be dispensed of as swiftly as possible. You have met the man. Tell me you can understand that at least."

Rhodey clasped Tony's hand between his, the soft silk of his gloves susserating against Tony's. "I understand that, brother. I understand. And if I can be of aid to you, I shall. While I have little interest in marrying for anything other than my heart, I can see that you have other priorities. I do, however, wish most fervently that you should be happy, so while you are in search of a proposal, I shall make it my endeavor to steer you towards those who would treat you best. The kindest, the gentlest. I have no doubt you will have many suitors coming to call, after all, and you will need help to make your decision."

"Dear brother." Tony clutched him closer. "You are too good to me."

"Now, with whom shall you dance next?"

Tony took a turn with every alpha in the room, but most of them were known to him and had known him in short pants for so long that they weren't likely to have their heads turned now that his hems were let out. However, there were new faces joining the general gaiety of the ton each week and Tony was far from giving up hope.

He was exhausted by the end of the night, and nearly slipped into sleep on the carriage ride home. Jarvis met him at the door and they waved the Rhodes family off together. There was a light on his father's study, and Tony met Jarvis' eye without a word. Tony peeled off his gloves and climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, Jarvis right behind him. 

Once they were alone, Jarvis set to work on his buttons. "Did you have a pleasant evening, sir?"

"You know? I find I rather did. The company was pleasant, the food delightful, and I made the acquaintance of several ladies and gentlemen who have come to town for the season."

"How lovely." Jarvis helped Tony step into his nightshirt. 

"How is my mother?"

Jarvis' expression told Tony all he needed to know.

He sighed. "I suppose I needn't ask about my father."

"You needn't  _ worry  _ about your father, sir." Jarvis squeezed his fingers around Tony's shoulders, and Tony gave him a grateful smile. "As long as you are enjoying yourself with your friends."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Now, however, you must go to bed."

Tony laughed lightly. "Of course."

Jarvis drew back the covers, and Tony set a candle on the bedside table and climbed into bed. "Goodnight, sir. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Jarvis took the lantern with him, leaving Tony with his candle. It made the room close and quiet and private. There must have been a bedwarmer removed while he was brushing his hair because the sheets were as warm as a hearth down by Tony's feet. He lifted his pillow and rescued his diary from underneath, opening it to a fresh page. He took ink and a quill from the table by his bed and carefully recorded the name of each of the alphas he had met that night. He recorded their occupations, their homes and anything else they had shared with him so that he might remember it next time they met. 

It was late enough that Tony caught himself yawning several times before he finally blotted his page and returned the ink to the drawer. He tucked his diary back under his pillow and settled down. His last prayer before he fell asleep was that he'd be setting his head on another's pillow before the season was out.

**

"Anthony!"

Tony nearly dropped his spoon in the marmalade. He stiffened. "Good morning, father."

"Where were you last night? Your mother needed you."

"I was at a party with the Rhodes. You were well aware, sir."

Howard scoffed. "You are always frittering away your time with that omega. You should be taking care of your mother. You know how her nerves are."

"I am not much comfort for my mother in that state," Tony said softly, turning back to his breakfast roll.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, boy. If you couldn't have done me the kindness of being born an alpha, you can at least ease some of the burden you put on me. Do you have any idea how much this household costs to feed each month? You should be learning to run a household not dancing and eating and carrying on."

"I am merely increasing my opportunities to meet fine, respectable alphas who can do you the honour of removing this burden entirely."

Howard scoffed. "As if there is any likelihood of that. No alpha worth his salt would take  _ you  _ on. Speak to your mother today about what to have Cook order for the week. You need to learn these things, Anthony."

"Yes, sir." Tony set his food back down, no longer interested. He wiped his mouth then stood. "I shall take my mother some tea."

"Good boy." Howard opened the newspaper. 

Tony made a quick tray and scuttled upstairs to his mother's room. He knocked on the door then stepped inside. She was laid out on the chaise by the window, draped in blankets. "Tea, mother?"

"Oh, Anthony, my darling boy. Come here."

Tony handed her a teacup and sat by her feet. 

"How was the party last night?"

Tony smiled. "It was lovely."

She took his hand. "I wish I could have gone with you. Is the Marchioness of Chesson having her garden party today? Perhaps I shall come. It might be good for me to have some sun, would it not?"

"I think it will indeed, mother. I should love for you to come."

"And how is your father this morning?"

Tony said nothing but sighed, and she patted his hand.

"He doesn't  _ mean  _ to misunderstand you so dreadfully, my dear. He only wants what is best for you."

_ He wants what is best for him,  _ Tony did not say. Howard did not want to go to the trouble of assisting Tony in finding a suitable match. His business and estate were entailed away to Tony's first cousin and seemed more dedicated to furthering that distantly related alpha's future prospects than Tony's. He cared not for what Tony would do after he had passed or who would support his wife should he go first. 

And to Tony's endless frustration, his mother also seemed not to care, too obsessed with her standing, her friends, and her terrible nerves. She did, however, care about the prospect of a wedding, of getting to tell her friends her dear son was betrothed. So Tony would have to use that to his advantage, or Jarvis and Ana would be his only allies in the house.

"Do come, mother. Mrs. Van Dyne will be there."

"Oh, how lovely."

In the end, Tony was able to convince his mother to attend, and she called for the carriage a few hours later. The Marchioness of Chesson always threw a beautiful party and today was no different. The lawn was strewn with handsome suits and delicate gowns, and despite the cool bite to the fresh spring air, it would be hard to deny that the bright sun was pleasant.

Tony left his mother with her friends and fetched himself a glass of punch. He fixed his keen eyes on those gathered there. There were six alphas from Tony's list, but none were those who might top it. 

Tony was just stepping towards the arbour to attempt to draw Mrs. Frost into conversation, when he heard, "Oh, and you must meet Mr. Stark," and he spun around to see Lady Jane Foster leading a tall blond alpha with incredibly broad shoulders across the lawn towards him. She winked at him as they arrived. "Captain Steve Rogers, this is a dear friend of mine, Mr. Omega Tony Stark, eldest child of the Starks of Stark Industries."

Tony held out a hand and bowed. As Rogers clutched Tony's extended hand, Tony's eyes cut sharply to his bond-ring finger and found it pleasingly bare. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers."

"And you, Mr. Stark."

"I believe you have done some business with Mr. Stark's father, have you not, Captain?" Jane prompted. "Mr. Alpha Howard Stark?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Steve smiled politely but blandly, and Tony's heart sunk. Any alpha who got to know his father well enough to declare him a friend was often as vile and deceitful as he was, and any alpha who didn't know him at all was likely to be charmable - and Tony was very charming. But an alpha who knew and disliked Tony's father would be hard to convince. One might say, a waste of Tony's time. But Lady Jane slipped away with a cunning smile and so Tony was stuck with him for the time being, lest he be rude to a man who may have friends among Tony's suitors.

"Captain Rogers, have you just arrived? You haven't got a drink."

Captain Rogers looked at his hand as if its emptiness surprised him. "Oh, yes! Just arrived."

"I wouldn't mind a top-up myself."

Rogers extended his arm. "Allow me to escort you to the refreshments table."

"How kind." Tony hooked his arm and let himself be led in a leisurely stroll across the grass. 

"The weather is rather lovely, is it not?"

Tony turned away to roll his eyes. "Delightful. And such a relief after all that cold rain last week." Tony began scheming how he might pass the good Captain off to another group. Perhaps some of the various and sundry mamas and papas would take him and interrogate him on behalf of their darling omegas. 

"Have you been in town long?" Rogers asked.

"Nearly a month now, sir. It has become infinitely more diverting in the last week, though. Today in particular." Tony fluttered his eyelashes up at the Captain, leaning on his arm enough that he'd feel his weight but not enough to unbalance them.

Rogers blinked back at him, seemingly startled, then a soft smile parted his lips. "It certainly seems to be a lively company this year."

"Indeed." They arrived at the refreshments and Steve poured two glasses for them then selected a few pastries on a small plate which he handed to Tony. "Thank you, Captain." Tony bowed his head as he took the plate. He placed one morsel between his lips merely to give his mouth something to do that wasn't yet more inane chatter with the Captain. It wouldn't do to be rude - every alpha was a chance, after all - but Captain Rogers seemed neither particularly interested in him nor particularly easy to charm. 

"And where does your family spend the summer months?"

Tony smiled indulgently at the uninspired line of questioning. "We have a family estate, at Point Dume - Fabbro Park? But we always go by way of a holiday in Brighton. My mother finds her nerves require at least a month by the sea each year. I'm sure you enjoy seabathing, do you not, Captain Rogers?"

The Captain's countenance shifted, darkening. "Not overly, no. Though, I do enjoy a promenade on a beach. The sea is rather beautiful, is it not?" 

How unusual for a navy captain to dislike seabathing. Surely they had to be quite accomplished at handling the waves or they would not be allowed to captain a ship, Tony thought.

"Yes, quite lovely. I find the salt air to be refreshing after a season of London's rather close quarters."

"You would like to be settled somewhere near the coast, then, Mr. Stark?"

Tony opened his mouth to agree then remembered his goals and turned a bright smile on Captain Rogers. "I believe I could be quite happy settled in any part of the country, Captain. Or abroad, I dare say. I'm rather adaptable. I love fields and forests as much as the sea. And one can never complain about the convenience of the city. And you? What is your preference?"

"I am not sure I could stay the whole year in London if I had the option to be elsewhere. I would say… I should prefer the rolling hills and forests of the country. Sprawling woods for riding through, birds to hunt, long walks, and… and quiet. Yes, that is where I see myself."

"That sounds lovely," Tony replied, voice soft, and he found he truly meant it. 

The rest of the gathering was easily navigated. Tony deftly handed the captain off to the Armstrong sisters, who were happy to have him, then continued on his so-called "hunt." There was an alpha speaking with Mrs. Rhodes who he had yet to meet, but before he could make his way over, his eye was caught by a display of pansies in a pristine garden bed that had the most interesting variations in petal colour. He bent over them, careful not to spill his drink, to admire the patches of purple and pink. 

"You enjoy the beauty of the gardens?" came a soft voice beside him, and Tony whirled around.

"Oh goodness, you startled me!"

The new alpha bowed. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I was sure you had spotted my approach."

Tony recovered his breath and with it, his demure smile. "No matter. It is good for the heart to be startled once in a while. I don't believe we've been introduced." Tony held out his hand.

The alpha stammered awkwardly for a moment, as if realizing the impropriety of approaching Tony as he had, but he gathered himself and took Tony's offered hand. "Bruce Roberts, Earl of Banner." He bent over Tony's hand.

"Mr. Omega Tony Stark," Tony replied. "Son of Howard Stark."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Banner offered his arm, and Tony took it, letting himself be led along the flower bed, which occupied all too much of his attention.

When he noticed it had been a moment with no words spoken, Tony hastened to begin a conversation. "There are so many people in attendance here. What a gay affair! I trust you are having a pleasant afternoon?"

"Oh, yes. Though, I will admit it was rather difficult to pull myself away from Rothston after breakfast. Well, worth it, though, I'm sure. Lovely party."

"Rothston?" Tony's feet stopped, and Banner politely stopped with him. "Dr. Elliott Rothston's treatise on the cultivation of the peony in England?"

Banner's eyes went wide, his mouth falling slightly open. "You've read it?"

Tony admonished himself. He should have said nothing. "It - it is in my father's collection," he managed, but Banner didn't seem that bothered. If anything, he was pleased.

"So few have read it, but it touches on the chemistry of fertilizers which I find immensely fascinating. I am a fellow in the Royal Society and it is tangential to my own research."

"Oh my, how exciting." Tony pressed closer. "I have a passion for botany myself. When I am not caring for my mother and attending to my studies, of course," Tony added hastily.

"Of course, of course," Banner echoed without seeming to hear Tony's caveat. "Botany, you say?"

"I am cross-pollinating tomato plants in my little garden. Rather silly, I know, but I do so love the variation in results. Colour, taste, texture. Even the shape."

"How wonderful." Banner leaned closer.

Tony felt a bit childish celebrating his humble achievements when the earl was a real alpha scientist. "I would love to know more about your research, my lord."

"Would you really?" Banner seemed surprised, but pleased. He immediately dove into a long, detailed description of his studies, and Tony hung on every word rapt. He'd never had an alpha speak to him in this way, as if he were a peer, someone who could understand such things. And he was proud to note that there were many things he  _ did  _ understand, many references he himself had read. 

They were joined soon after by Rhodey and Natasha, which sadly prevented them from discussing Banner's research more, but Tony was fascinated, and that night he cleared three whole pages in his diary to write out every paper, book, and journal Banner had referenced. He added Banner's name to his alpha list and underlined it three times.

**

"So how goes the hunt, brother?" Rhodey asked as he and Tony crossed the street, side by side. Ana had needed apples for dessert, and Tony was happy to volunteer to go to the market with Rhodey and get out of the house for a while.

"Little promise in that regard. Except, perhaps the Earl of Banner. He was very attentive to me the other day."

Rhodey wrinkled his nose. "Isn't he rather dull?"

"Oh no!" Tony tutted. "I find his research fascinating."

Rhodey adopted a most scheming grin. "Oh my, Mr. Anthony Stark, are you in love with the fascinating Earl of Banner?"

"Don't be absurd, Rhodey. I told you I have little time or patience for love. He is a kind alpha who my father would approve of and who has the means to care for me. Besides, his work really is interesting and perhaps I could assist? Copy his notes or something of that nature."

"Order his food, manage his household, and give him children?"

Tony sighed softly. "They would be rather brilliant children, you must admit."

"Yes, I suppose," Rhodey conceded, perhaps sensing Tony's anxiety.

As much as Tony hoped the earl, or another reasonable alpha, would propose, the actual prospect made him rather nervous. What if he said something wrong and displeased them? Or his father refused to accept? What if his dowry wasn't pleasing enough or another omega turned their head before the wedding day and they asked to be released? Could Tony be so cruel as to refuse when it would cause the unhappiness of two people to do so and only the unhappiness of himself to allow it?

Not that Banner had shown any interest in anyone else. Nor, really, had he shown to have any designs on Tony, of that nature. No, he was still just as unsettled as before.

They reached the market and wandered among the stalls, picking apples and greens, a loaf of bread, and some sweet scones to nibble for the return journey.

"Captain Rogers is very nice," Rhodey offered, apropos of nothing.

Tony fiddled with the stem of an apple in his basket. "Really? I found him rather tiresome. He is kind enough, but he has little to offer in conversation."

Rhodey let their shoulders bump together as they turned the corner. "I heard he is in town to find an omega."

"I wish him luck with that."

"You are not going to pursue him?"

"As with all eligible alphas, I am going to be nothing but open to him pursuing me, my dear brother, but as of yet he has shown little interest courting me. He has some money, I'll admit, but it's new money and no title or family, which would greatly displease my father. Frankly, Mr. Rhodes, he is not worth the trouble."

"Banner it is then."

"We shall see." Tony thought about the pages in his diary back home. "I am not closing any doors or windows at this early stage. We shall see."

**

Tony tugged a fan out of his pocket and wafted hot, sticky air towards his face. Somehow the weather had turned, seemingly overnight, and summer had rolled in with all the force of an angry bull. The opera house was overly crowded, and Tony had not eaten well enough before they left so now his stomach was angry and empty, and too many overheated bodies were pressed too closely together. 

Tony slipped behind a pillar to cut across the room and it became clear what had caused the jam of people. Princess Gamora was in attendance. Now  _ there  _ was the epitome of eligible alpha bachelors. The gossip was that her father had demanded she take an omega this year or a bond would be arranged for her, and she had come to London to make a match. Tony, luckily, had met her once at a dinner party, though they hadn't talked much, and he liked her immensely. Besides, a life abroad was not one to sneer at.

Tony sidled closer, hoping to catch her eye and be called over, but as luck would have it, he found another reason to interrupt the princess' conversation. "Excuse me, your majesty?" Tony bowed low. "I believe you dropped this." He held out the fan that he'd seen slip from Gamora's hand as she crossed the hall. 

"Oh, heavens! Mother would have made me sleep with the pigs if I'd lost that. Thank you ever so much." She took the fan and tilted her head, considering Tony. "I do believe we've had the pleasure. Mr. Stark, is it not?"

"Yes, your majesty. Mr. Tony Stark. It's delightful to see you again, and looking so well."

She smiled. "And you. I do believe you've grown since I saw you last. And how are your parents? Your family?"

"All in good health, though they had a prior engagement tonight so I am here with my friends, the Rhodes."

"Of course. How lovely. It's been so long, we simply must catch up. You will share my box with me won't you? And your friends, of course."

"Oh, how kind. I would be delighted."

"Excellent." She turned to her attendant. "Mani, my dear, would you go fetch the Rhodes? I simply cannot let dear Mr. Stark out of my sight or he'll be whisked away by someone much more diverting, I am sure."

Tony laughed and fanned himself again. "Absolutely impossible, I assure you." Tony took the arm Gamora offered and let her lead him up the stairs to her box.

The time before the curtain rose was entirely occupied with conversing with the princess. She asked after his family and his friends, and particularly after the health of his horse, who he must have spent all together too much time talking about last time, for her to remember so clearly, and he flushed in embarrassment for his past self.

But Princess Gamora seemed rather taken with his current self, and Tony did not mind encouraging that attention. When the orchestra began to play, Gamora took her glasses and turned to the stage, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts again. Rhodey was behind him and to the left, too far to speak to without disrupting the others in the box. 

The curtain rose as the overture played, the scene set as the main omega took the stage, a wood nymph's daughter, Leanora, and sang about life in her beautiful wild palace, blessed, but lonely. The flutes chirped like the birds as she wandered through the forest grounds surrounding her home. 

Tony knew the story, had heard the libretto before, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to it. It was the social interaction he was here for. He liked the music, it was very beautiful, but the story had never appealed, even when he studied it as a boy. 

Gamora seemed entranced, however, her glasses pressed to the bridge of her nose. When the alpha, Elena, arrived in the woods, having lost her way, Leanora hid among the trees with the help of her woodland friends, listening to the alpha sing of her life and her family. Exhausted and lost, eventually, the alpha lay down to sleep, and the omega sang a stirring aria as she stepped out from the trees, and with the birds and deer at her side, examined the sleeping Elena.

And she fell in love. Just like that. Tony sighed. His attention wandered, cataloging everything he knew about the princess and what his competition might be for her proposal. To his mind, he had as good a chance as any at earning her affections, especially considering that he had been invited to her special box and no other unbound omega had.

The first act ended with the two characters declaring their love for each other, their soprano voices twining together in perfect harmony as they promised to dedicate their lives to each other. As soon as the curtain rose, Tony did as well. During the first intermission, he was able to command less of the princess' time than he would have liked, but he hovered nearby, laughed when appropriate, and managed to work in a few reminders that he was there. Gamora seemed receptive to his presence, taking his hand more than once, and introducing him to everyone who stopped by to say good evening to her.

"Are you enjoying the show?" one of Gamora's friends asked Tony.

"The music is very lovely," Tony said diplomatically.

"It's simply shocking that they replaced Marianne as Leanora this year. Last year's performance was much better," Gamora said.

"Yes, well she was hardly  _ fit  _ to perform, was she?" another said, quite cattily, and they all laughed. "I think all in all, last year's company was preferable."

They all agreed, and Tony did too, though he hadn't attended the previous year.

Tony fanned himself furiously through the second act, feeling the heat even more. The opera itself grew more and more dramatic. The omega's mother, the wood nymph, was horrified to learn her daughter had fallen for a human alpha and threatened to have Elena turned into a tree should Leanora not turn her away. Distraught, Leanora cried and begged for the moon to save her love, but he would not. Act two ended most vigorously with the alpha singing of her love for her new omega, only to be turned away when she came to declare that love again. Leanora swore she did not love Elena and commanded she leave. Elena sang outside her window all night, all the next day, and the night after, but at midnight, when Leanora did not appear, Elena relented and left.

Perspiring rather uncomfortably when the curtain rose, Tony excused himself and trotted down the back steps to the garden door. A few groups were gathered in the cool evening air, and as soon as he stepped outside, Tony felt distinctly happier. If he were not so enamoured with the princess, he thought he might leave now and save himself the disappointment of the final act.

"Good evening, Mr. Stark." Captain Rogers was smoking a cigarette by the north corner of the courtyard. 

Tony bowed his head. "Good evening."

"Are you enjoying the play, Mr. Stark?"

Tony shrugged. "I hear the company was vastly better the previous year."

Rogers smiled softly. "Ah, well I would not know, but I am enjoying myself immensely."

"Oh, yes? Is it a particular favourite of yours?"

"It is, indeed. Are you fond of the libretto?"

"My governess attempted to teach me some of the arias on the piano but I'm afraid they never really took. I do enjoy listening to them, however."

"It is a beautiful story, too."

"Is it?" Tony asked, startled. He bit his tongue shortly after, regretting his untoward contradiction, but the captain didn't seem to mind. 

"Oh, yes." He pressed a hand over his heart. "So beautifully tragic. They are so in love." He paused. "You do not think so. I can see it in your countenance."

"I will admit to not finding the same beauty in the story that you do. She loves Elena, yet she turns her away? I do not understand. And in the last act, she watches Elena bond with another."

"Better to be bound to another than be a tree," Rogers said, and Tony couldn't stop the chuckle that leaked out. "Would you care for a sandwich?" he held out a packet. "I am not as hungry as I thought I might be, but it would be a tragedy for them to go to waste."

Tony's stomach ached. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Rogers handed the packet over, and Tony ate as slowly as he could manage with his body demanding he devour them whole. 

Between bites, Tony pondered Rogers' words. "I suppose that is true, but then when the moon pities her so and offers to remove the memories of her lost love, surely it is folly not to accept? Now she must live the rest of her life knowing that she loved and it was stolen from her."

Rogers was quiet for a moment, and Tony wondered if he might not answer, but then he turned, his back to the gathered crowd, and spoke low and quick. "I am not a scholar, but I believe the point of the story is that the love is worth it. It is not always happy and it is not always without pain, but Leanora would rather live out her life with the love she has for Elena in her bosom than lose her pain but lose their happy moments together as well. The point of love is not a happy ending, it is the love itself." He cleared his throat roughly. "But as I say, I am not a scholar, just a romantic at heart, I suppose."

Tony chewed the last of the sandwich, at a loss for what to say to that. "That is a interesting interpretation. I must admit I like it rather better than my governess' interpretation which was to listen to your mother."

Rogers laughed. "I can see why that may have been the lesson she wished to impress upon her charge at the time, whether it was accurate to the story, or not."

Tony pouted and pressed a hand to his chest. "Are you suggesting I dared to disobey my mother's orders as a child?"

Rogers' lips twirled into a rather rakish smirk. "I am sure you were the most obedient of children."

"Without question," Tony admonished, but then he could not help laughing as well.

It seemed that only a bare moment had passed when they were called in again for the final act, and Tony realized he had completely missed his chance to speak to the princess again before the opera was over. He took his place at her side as the curtain rose for the last time.

He could not help but think about the captain's words as he watched the final act play out. The moon, pitying and full of regret for not intervening earlier, offered Leanora freedom from her memories, storing them in a drop of dew which she could wear around her neck, but she refused. As painful as it was to keep them in her heart, it was where they belonged, she proclaimed. Her heart was Elena's now and forever, and if she should die of the grief, it would be well worth it.

As she sung her last, solemn, high note, which reverberated through the opera house, she lay on the moss, hands pressed over her heart, and the birds and deer surrounded her, listening to her mournful cries. The curtain came down and the whole opera house burst into applause. Tony gasped, realizing he had been holding a breath in his chest and brushed a tear from his cheek. Perhaps, he could see the beauty in her tragedy, after all. If nothing else, she refused to let her mother's anger change her soul, even if she had no choice but to let it change her future.

**

A week later, Tony found himself at the Carters' for Sharon's birthday ball, chaperoned by the Rhodes once more. Everyone was dressed in their finest, parading themselves around the room so all might see and admire the handiwork of their seamstress and the pretty penny they'd spent on their attire. The atmosphere was invigorating, and Tony found a flush drawing to his cheeks the moment he stepped inside. The line of couples in the quadrille stretched nearly across the entire room where they'd laid out the dancefloor, and Tony could hear laughter and exclamations from every direction.

He made note of each of the alphas in his diary in turn, marking in his mind who they were speaking to and which ones' eyes glanced up to follow his path across the room. It was Princess Gamora that Tony paid special attention to, waiting until she stepped away from her friends and brushed her eyes across the room.

Tony smiled in her direction and tipped his head. She said something to her friends then stepped away, crossing the room to Tony. 

"Good evening, Mr. Stark. What a beautiful scarf that is."

"Why thank you, your highness. I trust you are enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Immensely. Though I dare say, my evening has just greatly improved." She leaned in a little closer as if it was a secret, and Tony's heart fluttered with anticipation.

"Of course, your majesty, if you should -" Tony was cut off by a sudden flurry of activity near the front door. "I wonder who has just arrived?"

They weren't far from the door, and Princess Gamora was one the highest ranked guests at the party, so it wasn't surprising when the Duchess led the new arrivals towards her first. A handsome, young omega was surrounded by friends and dressed in some of the finest clothes Tony had ever seen. He tugged self-consciously at his own year-old jacket. The Duchess smiled. "Princess Gamora, Mr. Omega Tony Stark, allow me to introduce Lord Peter Quill, son of the Marquess of Ego."

The omega bowed, eyes fixed on the princess. "Your majesty." He barely glanced at Tony. "Mr. Stark."

The princess stepped forward and took Quill's hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "Lord Quill, I do believe we have a friend in common. Mr. Udonta."

"Oh! You know dear Yondu. He's a dear friend of mine. Why, he's practically my uncle." 

"You must allow me the honour of your first dance tonight, my lord."

"I would be delighted, your majesty."

"Let me introduce you to some friends of mine." Gamora held out an arm and Lord Quill took it. Tony could feel his eyes and cheeks getting hotter and hotter as the crowd detached from him and surrounded Quill and Princess Gamora. They walked off without a backwards glance to him.

Tony was left alone.

He twisted his gloved hands together, looking for something to call his attention. Surely everyone had seen. He had been so handily set aside and now he stood alone by the punch bowl with all the alphas newly occupied with waiting their turn to dance with Lord Quill. 

A tight pain behind his temple had Tony considering if he should ask for the carriage and go home, but a gentle touch on his elbow shocked a startled gasp out of him. It was Captain Rogers.

He smiled kindly. "I do hope your hand hasn't been entirely claimed for the evening."

A rush of painful defiance almost had Tony replying in the affirmative, but he could see that Rogers was attempting to save him, not mock him, and he swallowed it down. "No, sir. I am unoccupied."

"Perhaps you will do me the honour of this dance?" Rogers bowed a little and held out a hand.

Tony slid his fingers into Rogers' palm and let himself be led away. Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps it was extra kindness, but Rogers took the end of the line farthest from the princess and her pretty dance partner, Tony's back to them to begin. A few steps in, Tony's feet took over and he began to feel more settled in himself.

"So how long are you in town, Captain?" he began.

"I am not sure, exactly. However long I like, I suppose." He smiled which pinched in the corners of his eyes. He led Tony up and back then around in a circle. "And you?"

"We shall likely leave for Brighton in August." Tony silently prayed that the  _ we  _ would not include him this year and that he would be elsewhere with his new groom.

"Are you very fond of dancing?"

Tony laughed. "It is rather too late to be asking me that now, is it not?"

Rogers chuckled too. "Perhaps I am merely attempting to discern the state of your engagements for the rest of the evening so I may stake my claim if you are not otherwise promised."

"You are too kind Captain," Tony said. He changed partners briefly, then was spun back to lay his hand on Rogers' once more. "The truth is" - he dropped his voice lower - "I am afraid I am not overly fond of dancing. Though I do find the exercise can be brightening in a way nothing else is. But I was not gifted with my feet as a child and I fear it still shows."

"Nonsense. You are exceedingly graceful. An utterly charming partner." The dance ended and Rogers bowed. "But I shan't force you to suffer another round."

"There is a sweet sort of garden through the french doors," Tony found himself replying. "Would you like to step outside for a moment?"

"I'd be delighted." Rogers offered his arm and Tony took it, though he was the one who guided them through the crowds.

There was a stone bench by the door, and Tony sat, Rogers beside him. "It's rather hot inside," Tony said, breathing in the cool night air. 

"I hope it is not too cool for you outside?"

"Oh, no. I much prefer it, really. I adore the outdoors, even when it's practically frigid!"

Rogers had an odd twist to his smile, nearly a smirk, like he had learned something particularly interesting that he did not expect to learn. "Do you?"

Tony realized that he had strayed from his usual approach of asking the alpha which they prefer and agreeing with them. It was too late to go back now, however, and it hardly mattered since Captain Rogers was not his path to freedom. "Indeed, I do. I have a small garden, beside Mrs. Jarvis' herbs and I do botany experiments there."

"I beg your pardon?" Rogers twisted a little on his seat to face Tony. "Experiments?"

"Yes, sir. Were you aware that if you plant two different types of tomatoes side by side and save the seeds until the next spring, from them will grow an entirely new type of tomato?" Tony leaned forward, both hands braced on the edge of the stone bench.

"I admit, I was not. New in what way?"

"Well, that is what I wish to determine. I am on my fourth season of study. I take careful notes on everything that changes with the varieties each year and I save the seeds."

"That is most fascinating!" Rogers exclaimed, and Tony's cheeks began to heat again, but for a different reason.

"Oh, it is really not much at all. The alphas at the university are doing truly ingenious things with any number of different fruits, but it occupies my mind, at least. And my hands. Keeps me out of my father's way." Tony was rambling now, but he couldn't stop. "All for the best really."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting either of your parents, have I?"

"My mother was at the Marchioness's garden party, where we met, but I don't think you were introduced, no. Neither of them comes out much." Tony snapped his mouth shut. He took a careful breath, trying to slow down. "Are your parents in town?"

Rogers' smile took on a distant quality, with a sad twist. "They are both gone, I'm afraid. My parents… they were that most elusive and most wonderful thing: a love match. I hope to someday honour my mother's memory by securing such a happy position for myself."

Tony blinked. "How… romantic."

That made Captain Rogers laugh. "Yes, I rather suppose I am. A romantic. We have determined that quite soundly, have we not? What about you, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, not in the least. I sometimes feel as if they stamped  _ pragmatic  _ on my forehead as soon as I entered this world. I admit I find the concept of a love match rather… unimaginable, having never been anything close to in love myself."

Rogers was quiet for some time. When he finally spoke, he spoke softly. "I should envy you, at times. I think you'll have a much easier time of finding what you seek than I."

Tony considered the alpha in front of him. "Seeing as you have a much easier time of acquiring everything else you value in life, I believe I'm alright with that."

Rogers startled at Tony's words, staring, then grinned wildly and broke into raucous laughter. "Perhaps you are not wrong." He rose suddenly. "Would you care to take a stroll with me, Mr. Stark? Around the courtyard?"

Tony rose as well and accepted Rogers' arm. "Yes, of course."

Rogers was quiet for some time, then his hold on Tony's arm tightened a little. "I was born near Cheapside. My father died in the army and my mother was a gentleman's daughter who married beneath her. My mother followed my father when I was thirteen, and I volunteered to join the navy. I earned my way up, was lucky a few times, was unlucky a few others. More of the former than the latter, I suppose, and I became a captain. Earned myself a tidy sum in prizes and thereby a place here. It seems I've also earned myself the opportunity to seek a bond among the omegas of the court."

Embarrassment heated Tony's cheeks. "Captain Rogers, I assure you, I never meant to suggest that you'd had an easy life or that things had -"

"Oh, heavens, no!" Rogers stopped abruptly. "Mr. Stark, that wasn't my intention at all. I understood what you meant entirely. As an alpha, I had the opportunity to seek my fortune as I did, and while it wasn't effortless or guaranteed, it was possible. I merely wanted to…" He looked at Tony. "We are friends, are we not?"

"Of course," Tony assured him.

"And so, as friends, I wish to tell you about myself. You've been so kind in answering my barrage of questions to you."

"My apologies. Of course, I'd love to hear about you, Captain."

But Rogers fell silent for several more steps. "My ship went down.  _ The Valkyrie.  _ Most of my crew was lost, including the man I considered a brother. I spent several months abroad, recovering. Once I had recovered physically, it was suggested that the rest of my recovery should be done among pleasant company. I intend to retire to the country once I have - um." Rogers cleared his throat roughly. 

"Once you've secured some pleasant company to join you there?" Tony asked, smiling kindly.

Rogers' lips danced up at the corners. "Yes, I suppose so. If my romantic heart can be satisfied." He tipped his head towards Tony, as if sharing in a pleasing secret.

But Tony struggled to return his gaiety. Something painful clawed at his heart and inflamed a rough ache in his chest. Captain Rogers surely deserved to be happy, but so far, Tony hadn't seen him pay any particular attention to any of the omegas at court. All the other alphas were inside doting on the newcomer, and here was Rogers, wasting time with Tony. 

He seemed the sort of man who wouldn't be content on his own, withering away at some vast country estate with naught but his dogs and his horse. He was too kind, too lively, too full of love. He deserved the love match he so desired, and that meant finding an omega who was as romantic as he was.

Tony paused a moment and considered each of the omegas in his acquaintance, but none met the standard that was required of a Rogers omega. Tony looked down at the arm twined with his and wondered who might be kind and beautiful and virtuous enough to earn Rogers' love. 

"I have upset you," Rogers said quietly.

"Oh no! Not at all. You've merely set me thinking. It is nothing." Tony waved it away. "My apologies. What were we talking about?"

"I do think…" Rogers said conspiratorially, "that we were considering if Mr. Lang is ever going to propose to Miss van Dyne."

Tony readily agreed.

That night, with his diary open in his lap, Tony endeavoured to make a new kind of list.

_ Omegas for Captain Rogers,  _ he wrote at the top, then underneath, he began to list the omegas at court who might satisfy Rogers' needs. There weren't many, and several, he crossed out roughly as soon as they were written. After nearly an hour of careful thought, he was left with a disappointingly short list. The only omegas who seemed worthy of Captain Rogers' fine countenance, gentle heart, and good standing were his own dear Rhodes, Lady Sharon Carter, daughter of the Duchess of Hattingford, and Miss Rosenthal.

It wouldn't do to turn the Captain to Rhodey. Rhodey was determined to make his own match, and as much as Rhodey would be worthy of the Captain, Tony simply couldn't imagine the two matched and bonded. It set him in a rather curious mood, the very thought, a wretched ache in his stomach. How odd it would be to have Rogers settled with such a dear friend that he'd be likely to see him rather often. Assuming, of course, that Tony's own alpha would allow him to travel to see his closest friend. 

He hoped dearly that they would.

After some thought, Tony decided that Lady Sharon was his best bet. She would come with a handsome dowry, she was kind and patient, and perhaps she could draw the charming laugh from Rogers that Tony had enjoyed so dearly at their last soiree. Yes, he rather liked Lady Carter. She would be good for him.

Tony fell asleep that night - his diary tucked under his pillow - quite settled in the matter.

Captain Rogers, however, did not seem resigned to settle in the matter  _ at all.  _ "Pardon me? You'd like me to what?"

"To ask Lady Sharon for a dance." Tony sucked the fruit off a cherry stem, watching Captain Rogers closely as his expression danced through more steps than his feet had at this party so far. "She is rather lovely, is she not?"

"I - yes, of course."

"I have no doubt she will say yes. I have caught her looking at you at least twice this evening." That wasn't entirely true, but alphas needed a push, at times. 

There was a cool silence. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I'd rather not," Rogers said stiffly.

"I do not understand. She is pleasant, she is kind, she is smart. What more could you be looking for? I'm confident that Sharon will make you a very charming and happy omega."

"I do not disagree." 

"And yet you will not ask her to dance." Tony huffed. "It is not as if I'm asking you to propose marriage! It is only a dance."

"I am well aware of what you ask." A dark storm blew over Rogers' countenance. "I appreciate your concern for my future happiness, but I do not require your assistance in securing an omega."

Tony resisted the urge to growl. "I do not understand. You are a romantic. You wish for a love match. Sharon is exceedingly loveable. Could you not fall in love with her?"

Rogers was quiet for a long time, then he turned towards Tony, backing him towards the wall, blocking out the rest of the party and forming a room all their own. "What you fail to consider, Mr. Stark," he said in a low voice, "is that love is neither controllable nor convenient. That perhaps, in cases of the heart, it matters little whether someone is appropriate for you and much more how their smile makes your breath evaporate from your lungs, how their eyes light up an entire room. That is not something that gives you a choice." He took a deep breath and let it out again, the fire in his eyes fading to sadness. "It is not something that cares in the slightest whether they feel that way about you in return, either." There was a stiff, difficult pause, and then Steve dipped his head sharply, turned on his heel, and marched away, out of the ballroom. 

Tony was left staring after him, a piece of fruit still clutched in his hand. His heart pounded in his chest hard enough that he had no doubt the entire ballroom could hear it. He had never seen the captain like that - dark, wild,  _ passionate.  _ What could it mean?

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony turned sharply to find the Earl of Banner holding out a hand to him in offering.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. I -" Tony looked around wildly but a place to set his last grape didn't appear so he popped it in his mouth and tried to smile at the Earl without revealing he was chewing. His "Thank you," was only slightly muffled.

The Princess had clearly set her sights firmly on the newcomer, Peter Quill, and growled off the other alphas who would show interest in him. The result was that while some of the pages in Tony's diary had been ripped out and tossed to the fire, a few alphas had retained an interest in him, and the most promising by far was the Earl of Banner.

He was not a good dancer, but Tony made up for it by being tolerably light on his feet, and thankfully, after a set, Banner led them away for a drink. "You are a beautiful dancer," Banner said kindly, and since Tony could not return the compliment, he merely nodded and smiled. 

"Tony, dear, do join us. And Earl, you too. Our table is only half-filled." 

Tony looked up to see the Duke waving him over to their whist table which had two empty chairs. He could think of no excuse that would accepted, despite wishing he could question the earl further about his scientific studies, so he bent his head to Banner in question.

"Oh, yes of course."

Banner spent most of the rest of the night staying close to Tony's side, and asked him to dance twice more. He mostly talked about his research, which Tony was fascinated to hear more about, however he found that as the evening progressed, his eyes spent more and more time scanning the crowd for a particular blond head. But the captain, it seemed, had departed for the evening, and Tony did not see him again that night. It ached in Tony's chest that he may have offended him so.

Nor did he see him at all during the following week. Despite attending a luncheon, a garden party, and two nights at the theatre, Captain Rogers was never among the guests. When he could not contain himself any longer, Tony asked Miss Darcy at the summer fete if she knew where he had got to. 

"Left," she said. "He has purchased a place in the country, I gather. It's in some state of disrepair and he's overseeing the renovations."

"I see."

"Are you quite alright? You've gone rather pale."

"Perfectly. I just regret that I did not have the opportunity to say goodbye."

"I am surprised he did not tell you. You seemed a particular friend of his. But Aunt Jane told me he is gone for the season and shan't be coming back until next fall at the earliest."

"What a shame." Tony adjusted the miniscule plate in his hand. He'd eaten his teacake already, but as much as he desired another, he was now trapped in this conversation, far too far from the lunch table.

"Isn't it just? He's missing the best part of the season. Everyone's getting married. It's wonderful. Every Sunday, it seems they're reading new banns. I do love weddings."

"Are you going to get married soon, Darcy?"

She shrugged. "Heavens if I know. I have my eye on that darling alpha over by the ring toss, but he can barely stammer out his name let alone ask me to dance."

Tony chuckled. "I'm sure you shall find a way."

"Of course I shall. I was sure we'd be seeing your name in the papers by now, Mr. Stark. Are you not to be married soon?"

Two months ago, the question would have flushed Tony with excitement, but today it settled a heavy weight in his gut instead. His gaze swung automatically to where Banner was talking with his mother and Mrs. Van Dyne, but the thought only made him feel sad. He liked the earl, he really did, and he knew they could live together quite comfortably, but the thought of taking his bond was somewhat empty. He was everything Tony had wanted. He was kind, he was titled, Howard would approve, and he seemed fond enough of Tony but…

But he did not make Tony's heart pound or his skin flush. He did not make the rest of the room disappear. He couldn't help but recall the last time he'd seen Steve, their argument that was abruptly and cruelly taking on new meaning. He ran his eyes around the gathered crowd and each face was a line in his diary, a list of facts, a name and a place and how many pounds they had per year. 

Captain Rogers's face was something else, entirely. His face, even only in his mind, made Tony's heart skip a beat and his skin prickle like he had run as fast as he could through a field. It made his stomach flip as if he were galloping his horse over an unexpectedly high jump. 

And he could not tell him, because Rogers had left and it would be terribly improper to write to him, if Rogers would even want to hear from him. Heat pressed against the back of Tony's eyes, and he swallowed roughly. He gave Darcy a nod. "Please excuse me."

"Of course, I shall find Jane and pester her until she gives me a shilling for the ring toss." Darcy ran off, and Tony stepped away from the bustle of the fete and into a small clearing where no tents had been erected. He leaned back against a tree with no regard for how it would muss his jacket, and he tried not to cry. 

####  **

It was only three days later that Mrs. Jarvis announced they had a visitor, and Tony knew it would be the Earl of Banner. He had made it fairly clear at the fete that he had designs on Tony's hand. It was also clear to Tony that it would not be a love match on either side. Bruce respected Tony, perhaps even liked him, but what he saw most in Tony was an acceptance of his research, even an interest. Beyond a love for science, they had little else in common. It wouldn't have mattered four months ago, but somehow it mattered now.

Tony's mother made herself scarce, and Tony found himself alone in the drawing room with Banner. "Good morning." He bowed.

Banner returned the gesture. "Good morning. I do hope your health has improved Mr. Stark."

Tony furrowed his brow in confusion then remembered the headache he had used to excuse himself of a good portion of the fete the other day. "Much better, thank you."

"Excellent. Then I suppose it is as good a time as any to say… well. I have spoken with your father, and he says he is amenable to you bonding. I find we are very compatible, and I have greatly enjoyed our time together over the last few weeks. I have a house here in the city where I think you would be very comfortable." He took a breath. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my omega?"

Tony's mouth fell into an  _ O.  _ Even though he knew what the earl had come to do, it was still somehow shocking to hear it fall from his lips. He had been hoping to hear those words for so long, but now that he had... "I… I am so sorry. My dear Earl." Tony stepped forward and clutched Bruce's hand between his. "You are a charming, kind, dedicated alpha and any omega would be beyond lucky to take your bond, but unfortunately… I - I cannot."

Banner's countenance was transformed from hope to disappointment. "I see."

"I wish I could say otherwise, but sadly… my heart belongs inextricably to another. And it would not be fair to you to make my vows while I loved another."

"No, no I suppose not." Banner managed a valiant smile. "I admit, I prefer you tell me this now than at the altar."

"I'm so sorry." Tony stepped a little closer. "I don't think I am wrong in saying that while you are fond of me, it would not be a love match for you either?" he asked as diplomatically as he could manage.

Banner smiled and squeezed Tony's fingers gently. "You are a lovely omega, and would have been a delightful companion," he said politely, and Tony chuckled. 

"I'm so very glad to have made your acquaintance, my lord. I hope that once we are both settled, we might stay friends? Would you allow me to write to you?"

"I would be delighted, should your alpha allow it."

Tony tried to force a smile. "Yes, indeed." There was almost no hope now of him finding an alpha. No doubt his father would be forced to make him a match. But doing as his father bade him was the only way he could bear to agree to a bond that wasn't with the alpha his heart now longed for. "You will find the omega for you."

Banner did not seem too heartbroken by Tony's rejection. He smiled warmly. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. And thank you for all our delightful conversations. They have brought me much joy."

"And I."

"I shall take my leave. Please pass along my best wishes to your family."

"I will. Thank you, my lord."

Bruce left, and Tony let himself tumble to the settee, heat welling tears in his eyes. There was a soft knock on the door, and Tony startled up, wiping his eyes, to see his mother step in the room. "Oh, Tony," she cried, and she fell to the cushion beside him, gathering him in her arms. "Darling."

Clutched to his mother's bosom, Tony let himself cry, great heaving sobs carving their way out of his heart to scratch his throat and wet his cheeks. When he finally found his composure, he wiped his face and sat up. His head pounded and his eyes were hot and aching.

"My sweet child," his mother murmured, wiping away an errant tear. "What is troubling you? I thought the lovely earl was planning to propose. Did you have an argument?"

"No, not at all. He was a perfect gentleman. He did indeed propose. But… I'm afraid I could not accept."

"Whyever not? I believed he was everything you were looking for. Your father easily gave his approval."

Tony heaved a great sigh. "I have made a terrible mistake, mother. I have fallen in love. And worse, I have fallen in love with an alpha who cares not for me."

"Oh, my dear. My sweet boy." She pulled Tony to her and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I should have accepted the Earl's proposals. He is a good man who will be kind to me and care for me well." Dread was a hot weight in Tony's stomach. "Oh my heavens, how could I be so stupid? I must stop him. I must ask him if he will still have me!"

"Tony." Mrs. Stark's kind but firm voice drew Tony back to the settee. "All your life you have done what your brilliant mind commanded of you. You got that from your father, I know. There have been days where it was so hard to see myself in you, though I remember so dearly the pure joy of knowing you were a tiny seed, blooming into a flower inside me. You have always been clever, and you have always been logical, and you have always been brave." 

She pressed her hand flat to his chest. "But there is one thing I know without any doubt that I gave to you when I gifted you with your first breath of life: my heart. It lay cold and abused in my breast, but with you, it beat new life, and I knew one day would come a time when you had a choice to make, between the law of your alpha mind and the drum beat of your omega heart. I made the choice I knew would keep me safe but lonesome, dry from the rain but cold inside. The joy of this life has and always will be the child I've been blessed with, but I cannot stand by and let you make the same mistakes that I have made. If you believe you could be happy with the earl, safe and dry, cared for and warm, then I will call for the stable boy immediately to ride after him and fetch him back. But if your heart truly yearns for another, then  _ listen,  _ Tony. Follow where that takes you."

"Father will -"

"I will take care of your father, my child," she said firmly. "This choice is yours and yours alone."

Tony turned wide eyes on his mother, seeing a strength in her jaw, a fierceness in her countenance that he had never seen before. He saw a glimpse of the omega she must have been before she was married, owning the dancefloor, coveted, courted, in control. "I love him, mama. I am in love with him. I wish to take no other. My heart is his alone and I wish for my hand to be as well."

His mother smiled and kissed him again, first upon his forehead and then each cheek. "I could never have asked God for a more perfect child. I am so proud of you, you know that? Every part of you, my dear Tony. And now -" she straightened up and sniffed as if her emotions threatened to overrun her damp eyes "- we must go up to your wardrobe and find your most charming suit so at the next ball, your darling alpha will not be able to keep his eyes off you!"

Tony smiled, charmed, though inside his heart ached. If only it were that easy.

**

It was over a week before Tony had the opportunity to show himself off again, but despite his mother helping him dress and primp to his finest before he went, his eyes searched for only one face among the crowd, though he knew it would not appear, and of course, it did not. After the third time he'd been made to dance with an alpha he cared not for, he claimed a headache and begged to take the carriage home early, which Mrs. Rhodes generously obliged. 

At home, he buried his face in his pillow and cried. His face was hot and itchy by the time the sharp bang of a door downstairs drew his attention away from his own misery. 

"You cannot simply demand that Anthony marry this alpha, Howard," was carried up the stairs in his mother's voice.

"Why do you pester me so, Maria?! First I pay too little attention to the boy's prospects and now I pay too much. If this alpha wants him, why should he not have him? Lord knows, he is no use to me."

"Mr. Stark!"

"I don't wish to discuss this further, Maria. What is there to be done, anyhow? Anthony has turned him down and the earl has left. I certainly don't have time to be chasing after the boy's lovers over hill and dale. Speak to him, Maria. Remind him he has an obligation to this family: to keep it from disgrace and ruin!"

Another door slammed and Tony rolled to his back and blinked back more tears.

_ I shall be stuck in this house forever,  _ Tony thought, as he stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to claim him.

**

His mother, it seemed, had more sway with his father than Tony had realized, however, for he was immediately proven wrong. Three days later, Howard announced at breakfast that they were quitting London, skipping Brighton, and going straight to Fabbro park. 

Tony looked to his mother to see her smiling serenely at her toast, and realized she must have arranged for it, for him. With all of his prospects in tatters, three more weeks in the city would have been interminable. And as much as he loved the sea, what Tony wanted more than anything was to be home with his tomatoes, with the grounds to wander, his horse, and the secret library he kept hidden under his bed. Besides, though his father would accompany them to the house at first, Tony knew it wouldn't be long before he would return to London for business, and Tony took no issue with that.

The trip was quick and easy, though Tony's heart still ached from a painful goodbye with dear Rhodey. He called on a few others, the last day before they left, and composed letters to those who were not home. The first night in his country bed, he slept better than he had in weeks. He tucked his diary in his travelling trunk and locked it tight, trading it out for his science notebook. It mattered not which alphas might have shown an interest in Tony now. He would have to wait until next season, and hope that some new face would arrive, with it a new hand to be offered to him and that by then his broken heart would be sufficiently mended to be able to accept.

Tony sat on the bench by the bay window to catch the afternoon light on his embroidery. Lacking much inclination to sew of his own imagination, he was copying an old piece of his mother's to make a matching set of pillow cases, but the petals of a lily were being especially trying and he was rather close to giving up entirely out of sheer frustration.

His cousin, Maria, had come to visit only a few days after they had left London. She had recently bonded, but her alpha had been called away on business rather suddenly. At least, that was what Tony's mother had told him, but he suspected she'd been summoned in an attempt to cheer him. 

To his mother's credit, Tony did find her a welcome change of pace, and she listened with rapt interest to his future gardening plans and didn't once ask him about alphas.

Maria was at the piano, playing softly while Tony disagreed most unpleasantly with his embroidery.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe and then Ana appeared. "Pardon me, ma'am, there's a gentleman caller at the door."

Tony's mother looked up from her book. "Did he leave his name?"

But Tony was already out of his seat and pressed to the glass. And to his amazement, standing in the drive with his reins in Jarvis' sure grip was Captain Rogers' horse, Commando. "Oh my goodness. Oh, lord. I'm not even -" Tony looked down at his clothes and hastened to straighten them into some semblance of order, but it was too late. 

Ana curtseyed as she ushered the gentleman in, with a, "Captain Alpha Steven Rogers, ma'am," and Tony found himself face to face with the love of his life. The man he was sure he had lost. He couldn't breathe but nor could he tear his gaze away from the bright blue light of Captain Rogers' eyes.

"Captain," he managed. "I -" but no more words would come. 

Rogers' eyes cut to Tony's and he inhaled an uneven breath before bowing to Tony's mother. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Please pardon my intrusion."

"Oh, no intrusion at all, my dear Captain. You are most welcome. My Anthony speaks so highly of you."

A gentle blush of pink coloured the captain's cheeks, and Tony's breath caught roughly in his chest.

"This is my cousin's daughter, the newly married Viscountess Omega of Hillton."

The Captain bowed over her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"And you." She smiled sweetly then arched a brow at Tony who was far too focused on not humiliating himself to send her a look back.

"We missed you at the summer fete," Tony's mother said coyly, gesturing Rogers to the couch. 

"Ah, yes. Terribly sorry madam, but I was called away on business. Then I learned that I was not two hours from your country home and you had arrived here from London."

"Oh, how lovely that you are so close! Mrs. Van Dyne told me you were renovating, Captain. I'm sure you've been terribly busy so we do so appreciate you taking the time to call on us. Tea?"

Rogers's gaze cut away from Mrs. Stark to land on Tony's face. "Thank you, but it's such a lovely day… I was - I thought maybe -"

"I could show you the garden?" Tony suggested. "I promised to introduce you to my little vegetable patch should you come to visit here someday, and I do my best to keep my promises, Captain."

Rogers looked rather relieved. "Yes, yes. That would be lovely. Madam?" He offered his arm to Tony's mother. 

She gestured him away, however. "Oh, no. I'm afraid I no longer have the knees for gardening nor the constitution for all the pollen. If I venture out of doors with this wind, I'll be sneezing for a week to come. No, you young people enjoy the sunshine. I'll have Jarvis accompany you." She rang the bell, shot Tony a sweet smile, and settled back down on the couch with a book.

The sun was indeed, beautiful, and while Jarvis pruned the roses and Tony's cousin picked an armful of lavender, Tony showed Rogers his experimental patch. "You see, an entirely new kind of tomato is just starting to grow." He parted the leaves.

Rogers leaned in closely to examine it, the back of his hand brushing against Tony's, and it was as if he'd stuck his hand in the fire; it burned with the contact. "That's fascinating. I am so impressed."

"You do not need to try to please me, Captain," Tony said. "I know it is humble, but I do have hopes that -"

"I am doing nothing of the sort," Rogers said firmly. "And though I am no genius, my understanding is that most scientific discoveries are born from humble starts. For you do not know what it is you seek to find until you test it, do you not? I imagine that this is often a slow, small process that requires rather shocking amounts of patience."

It was all Tony could do to nod. "Yes, sir, I do believe you are right."

"You have plans for more?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Only I do not have the space I would need for it here, as my father prefers the looks of the manicured gardens. He has informed me that growing food is for peasants, so my experimentation will have to wait."

Rogers paused awkwardly. "Until you have space to grow things as you wish?"

"Oh. Yes. I suppose. If that should ever happen."

"I - yes, of course."

Things seemed to cool between them then, and, not knowing what else to do, Tony set off at a walk down the lawn towards the gladiolas and Rogers walked with him.

"I understand I am to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials," Rogers finally said stiffly. "I am surprised you did not stay in town to plan for the wedding."

"Ah. No, Captain Rogers. I thank you, but your congratulations are not deserved. I have not accepted a proposal."

There was a heavy pause, then the Captain turned bright, brimming eyes on Tony. "No?" he breathed, and it was the small piece of hope that Tony found there that spurred him on.

"I find, to my great surprise, that I am not so eager to marry after all," Tony confessed.

"Are you not?"

"At least… not to marry just anyone."

A soft noise was pulled from Rogers' throat. "Your opinions on marriage have become so altered so quickly, Mr. Stark?"

"Not on marriage, no, sir. I still greatly value it as an institution. But on, well… on love."

"On love?"

"Yes. I've given much thought to what you said, that day at the Duchess's house, and I must confess, I can see your way of thinking. In fact, I find it rather, well, rather beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

Tony nodded slowly. "Quite stunning. Such a prospect, to share your life not merely with a partner but with someone -" he stuttered "-s-someone you love. To have a choice. To - To enjoy…"

"To be happy?" Steve offered, "instead of just safe?"

"I never imagined it, before. But it is as you said, is it not? _Their smile makes the breath evaporate from your lungs; their eyes light up the room."_ Tony matched Rogers' gaze with his own. "I understand now what you meant when you said that. I never thought I would understand, but I assure you, I do."

Rogers opened and closed his mouth, eyes searching Tony's face, and Tony tried to show him his heart in return, part his covers and bare his pages to the man he so adored. Rogers straightened and cleared his throat, bracing himself as if for a violent wave against the hull. "Mr. Stark… I haven't - I haven't spoken to your father, or - or - but if I did. Would…" Captain Rogers gave a short huff of breath. "If I were to ask…"

Tony clasped his hands in front of him and dropped his eyes to the ground, hiding his smile. "Ask what, pray tell?"

"Well, if I were to ask your father for permission to ask you for your hand in marriage, how would - do you think… he would say yes?"

Tony grinned. He felt giddy and wild now, like he could run and run for hours without stopping. "I think he would be well pleased to be rid of me, Captain."

"Ah, well." Captain Rogers frowned to himself.

"But, sir, after you asked him, and he allowed it, what would you do next?"

"Well, I suppose, I would need to ask you."

Tony dragged his eyes up to meet the Captain's, heart fluttering so hard he was sure it must be heard. "I suppose you would."

"And then, I suppose, you might answer me?"

"I suppose I might." Tony couldn't pull his gaze away from Captain Rogers' beautiful blue eyes. "I suppose, if you were to ask, I might say  _ yes," _ he breathed. 

Captain Rogers glowed. "Really?"

Tony nodded, unable to remember how to work his tongue. 

"I would -" Captain Rogers stepped closer then stopped sharply, colouring. He cleared his throat and shuffled away a few steps.

Tony looked up and caught Maria staring very pointedly at a rhododendron bush with an airy, innocent look. "My father will be back from his business tomorrow morning."

"Then I shall call tomorrow afternoon," Captain Rogers said roughly. "If that is welcome to you."

"Most welcome."

Captain Rogers started to turn away, and Tony reached for his sleeve on impulse.

"Wait. I - Captain…  _ Steve." _

Captain Rogers turned back, eyes wide, lips parted.

"I - I love you."

Everything about the Captain melted like sweet butter, his eyes bright and damp. He stepped back close and took Tony's hands in both of his. "I love you, too, my darling. And it will be my greatest honour and my greatest delight to become your husband and bonded alpha." He took a breath in, and when he let it out, he whispered, "Tony."

"How sweet that sounds on your lips." Tony's eyes were drawn to those lips. Oh, to be able to touch them now, press his against them. "Steve -"

"Tomorrow," Steve said firmly. "Tomorrow." He offered Tony his arm and began the walk back towards the house, Maria trailing along behind them, a knowing smile fluttering across her lips every time Tony ventured a glance in her direction.

The next afternoon, it was exquisite torture to wait in the drawing room with Maria while Steve went to speak to Tony's father. What if he refused? What if his disinclination to assist Tony in bonding went so far as to prevent it entirely? 

Tony heard footsteps in the hall then the front door opened and closed. He looked out the window to see Steve riding away on Commando. He couldn't breathe, his heart threatening to break free from his chest.

"Anthony!" his father called, and Tony leapt to his feet. He made his way to his father's study. He opened his mouth but found he knew not what to say so he closed it again. "I have just spoken to a suitor of yours."

"Yes, father."

"He would like to bond with you."

Tony nodded.

"You know I have business to do, young man. I can't spend all day giving my consent to every alpha in England only to have you turn them all down and embarrass me."

"I have no desire to decline Captain Roger's proposals," Tony said. "I promise, father."

Howard tutted. "I would have preferred a titled alpha or perhaps one who could give me an advantage in my business dealings." He sighed. "But I suppose he has well enough from his time in the navy."

"I would be very honoured to be his match, sir," Tony managed.

"I shan't have you back," Howard said firmly. "I made that known to him. When he finds out how difficult you are and how expensive you are to keep, he must have you still."

Tony pursed his lips tightly together.

"Well, I gave my approval, and you swear that this time you shall do the same, so you are to be bound. Assuming he does not think better of it, he shall return tomorrow. He needed to run off and make some arrangements. Go tell your mother. I imagine she'll be delighted to begin the planning."

"Thank you, father." Tony fled the room.

Tony's mother was indeed delighted, and she set the servants to a flurry of preparations. Captain Rogers did indeed return the next day, though he had little more to ask of Tony, who had already made his own promises, beyond giving Tony's father the impression that he had been consulted first. Steve could not stay for long, but it was decided that they were to marry at the church in town in one month's time. Tony watched his husband-to-be ride off down the lane with a sigh and could not focus on any other task for near on three hours afterwards.

When he could summon the attention, Tony wrote to Rhodey, telling all and hoping he'd be able to attend, and he received a prompt reply that Rhodey would arrive a week before the nuptial date and stay to see Tony off on his honeymoon. 

Tony's mother must have worked her magic on Mr. Stark because only a few days later, an invitation for dinner was extended to the captain and he arrived the next night, boots polished and hair brushed back. When Tony greeted him in the entryway, they both lit up with grins, and Tony couldn't pull his eyes away. He was so handsome, and so sweet, and so soon he would belong all to Tony.

Steve stepped forward and took Tony's hands in his. "How do you fare, my dear?"

"Our wedding seems so soon and yet so impossibly far away."

"I know exactly how you feel." Steve's smile was enervating and enchanting and if Jarvis had not been in the hall, Tony suspected he would have found it simply impossible to prevent throwing himself in his arms. Steve squeezed his hands. "Do we have a moment before supper? There's something I'd very much like to show you."

"Of course." Tony sat them both on the settee, letting their knees press lightly together in the middle.

Steve produced a sketchbook from his bag and lay it across Tony's lap. 

"What is this?" Tony turned the first page and gasped. On the page was a tiny blueprint of the main floor of a house, and next to it, a beautiful sketch of a parlour. He turned another page to find the upstairs and two bedrooms. The next page was a country garden, wild and unkempt but filled with potential. He pressed his fingers over his mouth.

"It's your house. Our house. If you like it, of course. I purchased it recently. Before." Steve sighed softly. "Before I knew I would be so blessed as to get to spend my life with you."

Tony's heart fluttered.

"But I do believe I had you in my mind, regardless, because I find it so easy to imagine you here. If it doesn't please you, though, of course we can sell and find somewhere else. But I've been renovating and I thought you might have some thoughts on the design. Of course, you and your family are most welcome to visit, but your father gave me the impression it might be some time before he could manage the journey, and I am not sure the travel would suit your mother well so soon after the long trek from London."

Tony pinched his lips together. "I imagine so."

"But of course I should like it to be a happy home for you, and in your taste. So if there is anything -"

"It's beautiful. It feels as if it is my home already." Tony ran his fingers over the page. He imagined Steve sitting in the corner, graphite in hand, sketching out the home he hoped he and Tony would share, would build a family in.

"The garden is all yours. We can hire some help for the summer to clear the worst of the weeds and you can organize your experiments however you wish." He dropped his voice low, conspiratorially. "I care not for manicured gardens so you can fill the rest with wildflowers if you so wish. Whatever you wish… my darling."

"Oh, Steve."

Ana came in to call them to the table, and Steve folded the sketchbook shut in Tony's lap. "Keep this, study it if you like, and write to me with anything you desire."

"I shall."

Tony was sure there must have been conversation at dinner, but he could remember none of it, entirely absorbed by the soft smile that bloomed on Steve's face like a spring wildflower every time he looked Tony's way. 

He took the sketchbook to bed with him that night, staying up shockingly late flipping through it and waking the next morning with a grin on his face and deep, dark bruises under his eyes from lack of rest.

The day of Tony's wedding dawned bright and sunny, but Tony would not have cared if it were crashing with thunder, the sun completely obscured. True to his word, Rhodey had come to visit, and a few of Tony's parents' friends and family attended as well. The ceremony itself was rather sombre, but Tony was so giddy with excitement that he could hardly keep from laughing as he said his vows. When Steve took off his gloves to brush perfume over Tony's bonding gland, his whole body flushed and he had to pinch his cheeks between his teeth to keep from throwing himself in Steve's arms right there.

Afterwards, they all gathered out front of the church, a carriage waiting with stomping, snorting horses for their departure. Tony's cases were tucked in the back, and the bag he'd left out for the inside with him had the sketchbook, his science journal, and his diary on top, all of which he wished to show his new husband.

Husband.  _ Oh!  _ How well that sounded.

Tony kissed his mother and his father and hugged Rhodey closely, then Steve took his hand and guided him up into the carriage, following in after, but sitting against the far window so Tony could see his family as they pulled away. Tony settled on the carriage seat beside his husband, his alpha, and waved out the window to his mother and his brother and his old life as it pulled away. 

When they rounded the corner of the drive, Tony reached out and curled his hand around Steve's, winding their fingers together. His heart raced when Steve held him tightly in return. He drew Tony's hand first to his lips to press a kiss there, then to his chest where he held their clasped hands together over his heart. He smiled, and Tony's heart sung. He knew that no matter what life threw at them, they would face it together and they would prevail.

They were, after all, a love match.


End file.
